As television systems are gradually being outfitted with high definition capabilities, manufacturers are faced with the need to provide advanced functionality systems while minimizing cost. Conventional digital television controller systems incorporate multiple hardware processor chips. The use of separate chips increases overall system and production costs, leading to a higher cost for high definition television systems. Thus there is a need for a cost-effective platform for providing high definition television capability.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional digital television controller system incorporating multiple hardware processor chips. These processors typically include dedicated memory controller bridges to external memory storage. Control and synchronization among the various processor units is achieved using one or many control buses connected in various ways.